logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Google Doodles of 2011
Compiled on this page are the Google special logos of 2011. January New Year's Day.jpg|New Year's Day (1st) Google Khalil Gibran's Birthday.jpg|Khalil Gibran's Birthday (6th) (Selected countries) Google Coming of Age Day.png|Coming of Age Day (10th) (Japan) Google The Laba Rice Porridge Festival.jpg|The Laba Rice Porridge Festival (11th) (China, Hong Kong, Taiwan) Google Festival of Kites.jpg|Festival of Kites (14th) (India) Dr. Martin Luther King Jr.jpg|Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. Day (17th) (USA) Google Cezanne's 172nd Birthday.jpg|Cezanne's 172nd Birthday (19th) 50th Anniversary of JFK's Inaugural.jpg|50th Anniversary of JFK's Inaugural (20th) (USA) Google Birthday of Takayanagi Kenjiro.jpg|Birthday of Takayanagi Kenjiro (20th) (Japan) Google New Year of the Trees.jpg|New Year of the Trees (20th) (Israel) Google Grandparents' Day.jpg|Grandparents' Day (21st) (Poland) Google Robert Burns Day.jpg|Robert Burns Day (25th) (UK) Google Tom Jobim's Birthday.jpg|Tom Jobim's Birthday (25th) (Brazil) Google Australia Day.jpg|Australia Day (26th) (Australia) February Google Vitinho's 25th Anniversary.jpg|Vitinho's 25th Anniversary (2nd) (Portugal) Google Lunar New Year's Day.gif|Lunar New Year's Day (3rd) (China, Hong Kong, Korea, Taiwan) Google Almeida Garrett's Birthday.jpg|Almeida Garrett's Birthday (4th) (Portugal) Google Family Day.jpg|Family Day (4th) (Israel) Google Jan Werich's Birthday.jpg|Jan Werich's Birthday (6th) (Czech Republic) Jules Verne's 183rd Birthday.jpg|Jules Verne's 183rd Birthday (8th) Google Thomas Edison's Birthday.gif|Thomas Edison's Birthday (11th) Google Naomi Uemura's 70th Birthday.jpg|Naomi Uemura's 70th Birthday (12th) (Japan) Google logo Valentines 2011.jpg|Valentine's Day (14th) (Selected countries) Google Ernest Shackleton's Birthday.jpg|Ernest Shackleton's Birthday (15th) (UK) Google Miriam Ruth's Birthday.jpg|Miriam Ruth's Birthday (16th) (Israel) Google Guillermo Gonzalez Camarena's Birthday.jpg|Guillermo Gonzalez Camarena's Birthday (17th) (Selected countries) Google Lantern Festival.jpg|Lantern Festival (17th) (China, Hong Kong, Taiwan) Google Birthday of Constantin Brancusi.jpg|Birthday of Constantin Brancusi (19th) (Selected countries) Google Start of Cricket World Cup 2011.jpg|Start of Cricket World Cup 2011 (19th) (Selected countries) Google Mihaly Munkacsy's Birthday.jpg|Mihaly Munkacsy's Birthday (20th) (Hungary) Google Oslo 2011 Holmenkollen FIS Nordic World Ski Championships.jpg|Oslo 2011 Holmenkollen FIS Nordic World Ski Championships (23rd) (Norway) Google Estonian Independence Day.png|Estonian Independence Day (24th) (Estonia) Google Kuwait National Day.jpg|Kuwait National Day (25th) (Kuwait) 100th Birthday of Taro Okamoto (26.02.11).jpg|100th Birthday of Taro Okamoto (26th) (Japan) 148th Birthday of Joaquin Sorolla (27.02.11).jpg|148th Birthday of Joaquin Sorolla (27th) (Selected countries) Dominican Republic Independence Day (27.02.11).png|Dominican Republic Independence Day (27th) (Dominican Republic) Li Bai's Birthday (28.02.11).jpg|Li Bai's Birthday (28th) (China) March Martisor Spring Day (01.03.11).png|Martisor Spring Day (1st) (Romania, Moldova, Bulgaria) Google St. David's Day.jpg|St. David's Day (1st) (UK) Girl's Day (03.03.11).jpg|Girl's Day (3rd) (Japan) Ghana's Independence Day (06.03.11).jpg|Ghana's Independence Day (6th) (Ghana) Will Eisner's 94th Birthday.jpg|Will Eisner's 94th Birthday (6th) (Selected countries) Sendung mit der Maus 40th Anniversary (07.03.11).png|Sendung mit der Maus 40th Anniversary (7th) (Germany) Carnival (08.03.11).png|Carnival (8th) (Brazil) Google International Womens Day.jpg|International Womens Day (8th) Doodle for Google Ireland Winner (09.03.11).jpg|Doodle4Google Ireland Winner (9th) (Ireland) Chinese Abor Day (12.03.11).jpg|Chinese Arbor Day (12th) (China) National Thai Elephant Day (13.03.11).jpg|National Thai Elephant Day (13th) (Thailand) Alam Ara's 80th Birthday (14.03.11).jpg|80th Birthday of Alam Ara (14th) (India) Hungarian National Day (15.03.11).jpg|Hungarian National Day (15th) (Hungary) 150th Birthday of the Italian Unification (17.03.11).jpg|150th Birthday of the Italian Unification (17th) (Italy) Sayed Darwish's Birthday (17.03.11).jpg|Sayed Darwish's Birthday (17th) (Egypt) St. Patrick's Day (17.03.11).jpg|St. Patrick's Day (17th) (Selected countries) Holi Festival (20.03.11).jpg|Holi Festival (20th) (India) Persian New Year (21.03.11).jpg|Persian New Year (21st) (Selected countries) Google Houndini.jpg|Harry Houdini's 137th Birthday (24th) 400th Birthday of Evliya Çelebi (25.03.11).jpg|400th Birthday of Evliya Çelebi (25th) (Turkey) Bunsen's 200th Birthday (31.03.11).png|Robert Bunsen's 200th Birthday (31st) April 119th Anniversary of First Documented Ice Cream Sundae.jpg|119th Anniversary of the First Documented Ice Cream Sundae (3rd) Children's Day (04.04.11).png|Children's Day (4th) (Hong Kong, Taiwan) Senegal Independence Day (04.04.11).jpg|Senegal Independence Day (4th) (Senegal) 100th Birthday of Vaclav Ctvrtek (04.04.11).jpg|100th Birthday of Vaclav Ctvrtek (4th) (Czech Republic) Italy's Culture Week (09.04.11).png|Italy's Culture Week (9th) (Italy) peruelection11-hp.jpg|Peruvian Elections (10th) (Peru) Firstmaninspace11-hp.jpg|50th Anniversary of the First Human Spaceflight (12th) Google 240th Birthday of Richard Trevithick.jpg|240th Birthday of Richard Trevithick (13th) (UK) Songkran11-hp.jpg|Songkran Festival (13th) (Thailand, Cambodia, Laos) Google Charlie Chaplin's 122nd Birthday.JPG|Charlie Chaplin's 122nd Birthday (16th) lobato11-hp.jpg|129th Birthday of Monteiro Lobato (18th) (Brazil) Google Earth Day 2011.JPG|Earth Day (22nd) 120th Birthday of Sergey Prokofiev (23.04.11).jpg|120th Birthday of Sergey Prokofiev (23rd) (Russia) Google St George's Day.jpg|St. George's Day (23rd) (UK) 90th Birthday of Karel Appel (25.04.11).png|90th Birthday of Karel Appel (25th) (Netherlands) Google - 226th Birthday of John James Audubon.jpg|226th Birthday of John James Audubon (26th) Vallenato Festival (26.04.11).jpg|Vallenato Festival (26th) (Colombia) Freedom Day (27.04.11).jpg|Freedom Day (27th) (South Africa) Google - The Wedding of Prince William of Wales and Catherine Middleton.png|The Wedding of Prince William of Wales and Catherine Middleton (29th) (Selected countries) Queen's Day (30.04.11).jpg|Queen's Day (30th) (Netherlands) May Google world fair.png|160th Anniversary of the First World's Fair (1st) Canada Federal Elections (02.05.11).png|Canada Federal Elections (2nd) (Canada) Hurvinek's 85th Birthday (02.05.11).png|Hurvinek's 85th Birthday (2nd) (Czech Republic) Mother's Day (08.05.11).jpg|Mother's Day (8th) (Selected countries) 76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves Little Miss Chatterbox (09.05.11).jpg|76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves: Little Miss Chatterbox (9th) 76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves Little Miss Curious (09.05.11).jpg|76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves: Little Miss Curious (9th) 76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves Little Miss Magic (09.05.11).jpg|76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves: Little Miss Magic (9th) 76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves Little Miss Naughty (09.05.11).jpg|76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves: Little Miss Naughty (9th) 76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves Little Miss Shy (09.05.11).jpg|76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves: Little Miss Shy (9th) 76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves Little Miss Sunshine (09.05.11).jpg|76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves: Little Miss Sunshine (9th) 76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves Little Miss Tiny (09.05.11).jpg|76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves: Little Miss Tiny (9th) 76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves Mr Bump (09.05.11).jpg|76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves: Mr Bump (9th) 76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves Mr Dizzy (09.05.11).jpg|76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves: Mr Dizzy (9th) 76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves Mr Forgetful (09.05.11).jpg|76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves: Mr Forgetful (9th) 76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves Mr Funny (09.05.11).jpg|76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves: Mr Funny (9th) 76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves Mr Happy (09.05.11).jpg|76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves: Mr Happy (9th) 76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves Mr Messy (09.05.11).jpg|76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves: Mr Messy (9th) 76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves Mr Rush (09.05.11).jpg|76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves: Mr Rush (9th) 76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves Mr Slow (09.05.11).jpg|76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves: Mr Slow (9th) 76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves Mr Tickle (09.05.11).jpg|76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves: Mr Tickle (9th) Israel Independence Day (10.05.11).jpg|Israel Independence Day (10th) (Israel) Zhang Daqian's 112th Birthday (10.05.11).jpg|Zhang Daqian's 112th Birthday (10th) (China, Hong Kong, Taiwan) Martha_Graham_google_doodle.png| Martha Graham's 117th Birthday (11th) Category:Google